


Baking Cookies

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: holiday tradition; beauty; and "you're acting like a child"
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Baking Cookies

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“You’re acting like a child,” Thomas brushed flour off his cheek. 

“Is that so?” Alex smiled, flicking more flour on his cheek. 

“Your maturity knows no bounds!” Thomas took a towel from the counter and wiped his face. 

“You want me to be more mature?” Alex smirked, raising an eyebrow. She ran her hands up his chest wrapping them around his neck. She pulled his lips down to hers, running her tongue over his mouth before pushing in and savoring every part of him. 

Thomas responded by backing her up against the counter, his hands holding her face as he was enraptured by her kisses. She tasted like the sugar cookies they were making. 

*DING*

Alex groaned and pulled away. “I guess we should take the cookies out of the oven.” 

“I can see why baking holiday cookies is one of your favorite traditions,” Thomas offered unable to contain his smile. 

“Not sure baking cookies has ever been this interactive before, but I can’t say I mind it,” Alex winked. She dramatically bent over in front of Thomas as she checked the cookies and took the tray out of the oven. 

Thomas didn’t take his eyes off of her. He knew exactly what she was doing and it was working. Alex tempted him to no end and drove him absolutely crazy. But it was why he loved her. She was beautiful and everything he didn’t know he wanted. “We should bake cookies more often!”

“I think that can be arranged,” Alex went back to rolling cookies and placing them on the tray for the next batch. 

Thomas positioned himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It looks like you got a little dough, right here.” His lips were on her skin as he kissed her neck.

“I think you’re getting the hang of this.” Alex leaned into his warm embrace. “Though perhaps we should finish baking first.”

“You started this,” Thomas whispered in her ear. His warm breath lingering on her skin.

“And I have every intention of finishing it _after_ we finish baking,” Alex grinned. “All good things to those who wait.” 


End file.
